


Fist of Destiny | 宿命之拳

by Aeon_Warden



Series: The Witcher!OPM [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), One-Punch Witcher(not exactly), The Witcher AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: Saitama, the Bald Wolf, the strongest witcher ever, the one who wanders through the mist between legend and reality, guarding humanity from viscious beasts and monsters.Genos, the lion cub fo Cintra, the future Lord of Space and Time, the one who lost everything in the night of Nilfgaardian invasion."Find the witcher Saitama; he is your destiny. "As they are running from the cruel fate, do they simply rush into another predestined outcome?
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Pavetta, Genos/Saitama (One-Punch Man)
Series: The Witcher!OPM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696831
Kudos: 4





	Fist of Destiny | 宿命之拳

**Author's Note:**

> #标题致敬猎魔人系列原著小说第二部《宿命之剑》。  
> #遇到不认识的人名地名无需纠结，因为他们并不重要，记不住也影响不大。除了恩希尔和帕薇塔（杰诺斯的父母）。

1

在霍洛珀尔附近，通往河畔码头的路边林荫掩映，那名为“沉思之龙”的酒馆伫立于十字路口，数百年来吸引无数疲惫的旅人前来落座。这一日天公不作美，原本万里晴空的蓝天突然阴云密布，凄风冷雨把一位又一位商贩、骑士和赶集的农民吹进了“沉思之龙”的雕花橡木门，形形色色的人挤满了不大的酒馆，但大多因行程被耽搁而愁容满面。这时，不知是谁注意到了吧台边上一位不寻常的客人，兴许是认出了他帽子上的白鹭羽毛和腰间的琉特琴，抛给他几枚奥伦，也因此打断了他游移的思绪。

“看你的打扮，可是位吟游诗人？”

“正是。”男人啜饮着杯中冒着热气的肉桂姜茶，“而且是有史以来最伟大的吟游诗人King……的第五代传人。”

他的一席话，显然引起了在座不少酒客的兴趣。一双双视线聚焦于他的方位，不少人带头起哄，要他给在座各位讲讲传奇、唱唱史诗，好挨过这个恼人的雨天。吟游诗人挑了挑他灵活的眉毛，望向窗外的电闪雷鸣，兴味盎然地笑笑：“好吧，好吧。淋漓的雨声确实与温酒和故事最为相配。是命运让我们在此齐聚一堂，而这不禁让我想起，猎魔人埼玉和时空之子杰诺斯的传说，也始于那无解的宿命……”

2

我接下来的话语兴许会引起争议，但恳请诸位暂且放下唇枪舌战的念头，直至我把故事讲完。

我想说的是——人这一生最大的错觉，便是能掌握自己的命运。即便我们的主角，有史以来最强大的猎魔人埼玉，也不能幸免。

说到“猎魔人”，今人可能并不熟悉。这个特殊的职业几百年前曾活跃于大陆之上，但随着凯尔-莫罕要塞的失陷，猎魔人的数量便日暮途穷。他们本质上是一群中立派实用主义者，多数以猎杀魔物换取酬金为生，游离于体制和人群之外，对宫廷中的尔虞我诈毫不关心。但这位名叫埼玉的猎魔人更为特殊——不仅限于“秃”这一点——与其他被迫从事此业的战争孤儿或意外之子不同，他成为猎魔人完全是兴趣使然。埼玉凭借自己超凡的意志通过了青草试炼，在日复一日的磨练中变得更强。也正因如此，他从不相信命运、不相信世俗价值观，只信手中紧握的双拳。

埼玉四海为家，在猎魔人的生涯中阅尽世态炎凉。他对皇亲贵胄、黎民百姓都一视同仁，哪里有苦难，他都有求必应。埼玉曾目睹过人身上生出鳞甲或狼爪，目睹过有人关节或器官多于常人；他遭遇过窃贼般的国王、贵族般的乞丐、人类般的怪物和怪物般的人类……与其他猎魔人一样，他拥有格外漫长的生命，行走世间数十年，始终孑然一身、形单影只，赤手空拳地解决那潜伏于阴影中的邪恶和威胁人类居所的魔物。你们或许曾对一些传说有所耳闻，亚甸边境的变异巨人、困扰泰莫利亚王国十四年之久的吸血妖鸟、恶名昭彰的“镜子大师”基纳斯，都不过是埼玉手下败将的冰山一角。而接下来我要讲述的，便是他最曲折离奇的一次经历，一场命中注定却迟到十九年之久的相遇——故事很长，而幸运的是，我们还有大把时间。

3

那是猎魔人寻常的一天，埼玉解决了一只寻常的石化蜥蜴，完成了一个寻常的委托，也如往常一样险些遭到敲诈。当他提着那装着蜥蜴首级的麻袋从郊外来到市政厅大门时，人人都松了一口气，因为他们不用再为牲畜的安危担惊受怕；却也无不避之不及，因为猎魔人身上尚未干涸的鲜血与魔物的尸臭令他们厌恶不已。

当他把悬赏告示和石化蜥蜴的双双摆在市长面前时，那位肥头大耳的官僚却开始闪烁其词，大致是想用今年收成不好、财政预算紧张这样的说辞把他打发走。埼玉叹息一声。他大多数时候并不在乎报酬多寡，一袋金币也好、一块面包也罢，特别是当穷苦百姓有求于他之时；但他终究还是要维持生计，而他大部分的收入来源都是各种官方的悬赏。统治者为保百姓安宁，大多信守约定且出手阔绰。正在市长饶舌狡辩之际，一阵旋风突然冲进了大门。

“你最好快点支付这位大人应得的赏金——要是让女王知道你这小县城怠慢了我们尊贵的猎魔人，指定要治罪于你。”来者衣着雍容华贵，且语气不俗。他自称是辛特拉女王卡兰瑟的特使，而他剑鞘与衣饰上的狮头纹章印证了他所言不假。市长颤颤巍巍地捧出一袋金灿灿的奥伦，毕恭毕敬送二位离开了市政厅。埼玉还没来得及道谢，特使便滔滔不绝起来：“女王陛下得知最强大的猎魔人正位于辛特拉境内，专程派我请您前往首都，有要事相商。车马已经备好，到王宫后自会请您沐浴更衣，事不宜迟，还望埼玉阁下即刻与我动身。”

“‘阁下’还是免了。”埼玉被一系列的恭维搞得云里雾里，“究竟有什么事？最好二十字以内解释清楚。”

“女王陛下请您以贵宾的身份出席帕薇塔公主的选亲宴会，就在五天以后。”

“只有这样吗？”埼玉双手抱胸，感到一丝不妙。王公贵族的委托大多与刺杀或谍报相关，而这有违猎魔人的守则。

“具体事宜女王并未透露与我。她坚持要与您面谈。”

卡兰瑟女王——又称“辛特拉的雌狮”，埼玉对其有所耳闻。她素来以强悍、公正、智慧而著称，与其他庸俗奸佞之徒大抵不同。更何况，这位特使刚刚也算帮自己解了围，他没有理由拒绝这个邀请。得到埼玉的答复后，特使喜出望外，连忙请埼玉乘上马车，而我们的猎魔人只是摆摆手。

“不必大费周章了。”然后他指了指树荫下那匹毛色黢黑的骏马，“没有任何马车能比我的波奇更快。”

4

辛特拉无愧为北境诸国中的佼佼者，帕薇塔公主的选亲宴会可谓盛况空前。卡兰瑟女王正襟危坐于大厅正中的王座，公主位居其右，究竟谁才是真正的主宰一览无余。

帕薇塔的长发是和女王相同的淡金色，黑色巩膜与金色虹膜昭示着其源于精灵的上古血脉，更为其平添某种难以言喻的奇异美感。她身着一条淡蓝色长裙，装饰品仅有镶满精致珠宝的手镯与一条金链腰带，却难掩其光彩照人。五湖四海的王子诸侯群英荟萃，无不想一睹公主的芳容、甚至赢得公主的芳心，他们轮番亮相介绍自己，却没有一个能换来公主的笑容。

因为这场选亲宴的结局早已注定，埼玉回想起女王先前的吩咐，她早已暗中指定帕薇塔与史凯利格的王子缔结婚约，以巩固两国的军事联盟。而他之所以被邀请至此，便是为了除掉任何可能出现的变数——变数也包括突然闯进宴会厅的怪物，女王特地强调。

生于皇室便注定伴随枷锁。可怜的帕薇塔，埼玉想，某种意义上她就像面前那熟透的龙虾——她们从来无法选择自己的命运，从来无法品尝到真正自由的滋味。他将龙虾壳层层拆解，而那鲜美的滋味仿佛蒙上了几分苦涩。

就在女王即将宣布选亲结果的前一刻，大门突然传来阵阵喧闹，一名骑士不顾守卫阻拦冲进大殿，他密不透风的盔甲几乎武装到牙齿，这奇异的打扮引得在场宾客纷纷侧目。

“何人如此大胆，”女王怒斥，“竟敢不摘下头盔就前来觐见？”

来者单膝跪地：“在下乌奇翁，来此迎娶帕薇塔公主。”

一时间在座哗然。但这自称乌奇翁的骑士临危不惧，口中振振有词——“十六年前，辛特拉先王罗格纳曾在狩猎时身陷迷途，于伊伦瓦尔德附近摔下山谷，双腿扭伤，性命垂危。那附近荒无人烟，唯有毒蛇嘶鸣、狼人嗥叫，若非有人出手相救，先王恐怕早已一命呜呼。而在下乌奇翁，正是那仗义行侠之人。罗格纳慷慨大方，许我任何他力所能及的奖赏，而我提出了意外律作为回报。当他平安返回之时，正值女王陛下分娩，帕薇塔公主降生于世——因此，公主便是我的命定之人。而今罗格纳许下的十六年期限已至，此乃天命所归，非任何人之意志所能忤逆。”

“先王罗格纳从未向我提及此事，而今他已过世三年有余，死无对证，”卡兰瑟厉声道，“你这无名小卒，如何证明自己并非沽名钓誉之徒？”

“在下相信，罗格纳陛下一定早已将此事告知于您，否则，您不可能神色慌乱至此却豪不自知。”

乌奇翁的言语犹如利剑，正中卡兰瑟下怀。想必这便是她曾提到的“变数”。埼玉按照约定在此刻站了出来，但他无意帮衬任何一方——帕薇塔不该成为任何人的筹码或报偿，她的命运，理应由她自己选择。

于是，我们的猎魔人解释起“意外律”的来龙去脉，给了帕薇塔一个台阶。意外律和人类本身同样古老，它规定一个人拯救了他人之后，可以要求对方许诺用他们意料之外的东西作为报偿——通常情况下是一个‘意外之子’。但意外律的生效还有另一个条件：只有孩子本身的许可才能印证誓言是否有效，只有这样才能证明这个意外之子是否诞生于命运的阴翳之下。”

卡兰瑟女王点点头，事已至此，但她仍有机会力挽狂澜。“在帕薇塔决定之前，我想她至少有权得知自己未来夫君的真面目。”然后她吩咐手下摘掉乌奇翁的头盔，尽管那骑士万般挣扎——在看到头盔之下的骇人面容之后，露出了心满意足的笑容。

他有着一张与刺猬无异的脸，而这源于他曲折的经历。乌奇翁本名恩希尔·恩瑞斯，曾是尼弗迦德帝国王位继承人，早年间因篡位者恶毒的咒语而变为非人的面目，只有午夜的钟声敲响过后才能恢复人形，最终落得王权不复、颠沛流离。但出乎在场所有人意料的是，沉默许久的帕薇塔拾级而下，扶起单膝跪地的乌奇翁，对在场所有人大声宣告——“我愿意。”

“杀掉他，”卡兰瑟咬牙切齿地命令，“我绝不允许这样的怪物染指我的宝贝女儿！” 

侍卫们一拥而上，埼玉也毫不犹豫地冲上前，试图制止这场无谓的杀戮。挡在公主和骑士身前时，他感到空气中魔法涌动，一股原始而强大的魔力。帕薇塔的上古血脉在危急时刻觉醒，爆发的能量将所有胆敢接近他们的人弹飞到墙壁之上——唯有埼玉除外。

这时帕薇塔跪立于地，满含绝望地解释道，半年前她便开始与乌奇翁幽会，而经过朝朝暮暮的相处，她确信那便是她的命定之人。面对潸然泪下的帕薇塔，面对自己唯一的亲生骨肉，辛特拉的雌狮终究还是心慈手软了。她同意了这门亲事，而奇迹就此发生。乌奇翁脸上的尖刺突然消失不见，恢复为原本英俊的恩希尔·恩瑞斯。

意外律会在拯救者和意外之子间建立起一条牢不可破的命运纽带。如此毫不知情地被命运所挑选的孩子，注定拥有非凡的经历，而与其息息相关的拯救者，人生也会受到无比重大的影响——这是埼玉首次惊叹于命运的力量，但绝不会是最后一次，因为他的命中注定之人此刻仍未出现；不过，他马上就将登场。

乌奇翁，或是说恩希尔，与帕薇塔一同跪谢女王的恩准。恩希尔格外感谢埼玉的舍身解围，请埼玉务必允许自己报答于他。我们的猎魔人向来思维简单又清心寡欲，因此他只是说出了三个字，“意外律。”

但埼玉下一秒便反悔了。因为帕薇塔突然开始呕吐起来，脸红得像熟透了的螃蟹，说自己已经怀有恩希尔的身孕。于是她的孩子自然而然成为了埼玉的报偿——这位意外之子，便是故事的另一位主角，杰诺斯。

5

“等一等，”忽有听众打断了吟游诗人的叙述，“你所说的这位杰诺斯，该不会就是传说中的‘时空之子’？”

另一位酒客同样若有所思，他提到，尼弗迦德的某一任统治者也叫做这个名字。

而吟游诗人笑了笑，不予置否。“看来弟子的声名总是能盖过老师。是的，他便是后来的时空之子、也是尼弗迦德帝国的王位继承人，但此刻的他，还仅仅是无忧无虑的‘辛特拉幼狮’。”他撩拨起琉特琴，奏出一小段悲伤的和弦，“接下来的发展或许值得各位思考——我们在反抗一种命运的同时，是否仅仅投向了另一种命运的怀抱？”

杰诺斯出生后，这对璧人度过了他们生命中最快乐的一段时光，但欢愉总是稍纵即逝。三年后，恩希尔与帕薇塔返回尼弗迦德平息叛乱，但不幸遭遇海难，仅有恩希尔一人侥幸生还。卡兰瑟女王痛哭失声，决定永远向杰诺斯保守这个秘密，包括其父亲的真实身份——彼时的她尚未得知，这将间接导致此后十余年间剪不断理还乱的仇恨与隔阂。可我们又如何能指责一位悲痛欲绝的母亲呢？

在卡兰瑟独自将杰诺斯抚养成人的同时，恩希尔怀着壮士断腕的坚毅和决绝，在尼弗迦德集结军队、发动战争，最终夺回了本属于自己的王座。恩希尔的野心日益膨胀，率兵大举北伐，妄图统一北境诸国。杰诺斯十五岁那一年，战火烧到了辛特拉边界，恩希尔念及旧情，希望与卡兰瑟和平解决此事，只要交出杰诺斯，他便会对辛特拉额外开恩。但卡兰瑟怎会把王国唯一的希望拱手而降、把上古之血交给如此狼子野心之人？她选择了率领军队负隅顽抗，同时秘密把杰诺斯送出城外。“去寻找猎魔人埼玉，”她郑重地给予杰诺斯最后的叮嘱，“他是你的命运。”

恩希尔的怒火席卷了辛特拉王城，铁骑所踏之处无不生灵涂炭，这便是被后人喻为“绞肉机”的辛特拉之战——而这仅仅是尼弗迦德战争罪行的一个缩影罢了。有人评判，辛特拉之所以落得如此下场，是因为十年前埼玉按约定来带走杰诺斯时，卡兰瑟用计欺骗了他，令他空手而归。埼玉并没有过于介意，毕竟他踽踽独行更自在逍遥，所谓命运的连结或许只能为他徒增负担。但女王此举终究违逆了命运，也因此招致了祸患。

卡兰瑟或许是个倔强的女人，但时间会证明，她的选择是正确的。上古血脉绝不能落入任何人之手。

在那个火光点燃天际的夜晚，年仅十五岁的杰诺斯见证了地狱的降临，而他所能做的唯有逃离。一颗种子就此植根于他的心中，关乎变强的执念、以及对尼弗迦德的入骨之恨。

若要苟全性命于乱世，免不了要仰仗幸运女神的眷顾。杰诺斯的幸运之处在于，术士兄弟会的元老之一、库斯诺·格迪米狄斯恰巧途径附近，他发现了杰诺斯蕴藏的无限潜能——摆其特殊体质所赐，这孩子可能是位百年难遇的源力术士。因此，库斯诺将杰诺斯带回艾瑞图萨学院，将其作为术士悉心培养，同时也小心翼翼地保护其免受尼弗迦德帝国的追捕。

四年光阴荏苒。杰诺斯出落成了一名英俊的青年、一位优秀的术士，但仍是一个尚未合格的刺客。他并未像大多数术士那样成为体面的皇室顾问，而是时刻为刺杀暴君恩希尔而准备着——是的，他仍未得知自己的真实身份——为此，他还需不断磨练技艺。

杰诺斯穿行于各地之间，选择人迹罕至的道路，追随着强大魔物的传说。彼时的埼玉也是如此，他们的所求之物，在本质上或许如出一辙——酣畅淋漓的战斗与冒险，那肾上腺素激增所带来的久违的悸动。

也正因如此，他们终将相遇。

6

来自陶森特王国的旅者也许还会有印象。数百年前在陶森特东部山脉的洞穴之中，曾盘亘着身形硕大的巨型蜈蚣，因其灰白的外壳与可怖的杀伤力而得名“白寡妇”。杰诺斯曾慕名而至，却因准备不周而在战斗中身处下风，以至于被蜈蚣层层缠绕动弹不得。眼看视野即将被那白墙般的身躯淹没之时，只见一阵拳风掠过，巨型蜈蚣顷刻间化为碎片。

透过漫天如雪的白化血浆，一位猎魔人倒映在杰诺斯的虹膜上。为其压倒性的力量所折服，杰诺斯连忙询问来者的姓名，而他得到的回答意料之外又情理之中。

“埼玉。”

——去寻找猎魔人埼玉，他是你的命运。

而被意外律所绑定之人总会找到彼此。

没有什么能阻止他们确认身份之后紧紧相拥，就像没有什么能阻止停滞了十九年的命运之轮开始旋转。

这次宿命的交汇对他们而言或许都迟到了太久，却又仿佛恰到好处。两个人在最需要彼此的时刻遇见了最好的彼此，那时的他们无需担心狂猎的入侵，也无需受制于王权的枷锁；没有魅惑背后的阴影，没有黑暗深处的探索。

一切都如一首歌般纯粹。

7

兴许是被此起彼伏的“然后呢”“接下来呢”问得有些不耐烦，吟游诗人清了清嗓子：“可能与诸位期待的有所不同，请允许我再强调一遍，埼玉和杰诺斯是两个再单纯不过的人——因此他们还没那么快坠入爱河。起初他们只是师徒。杰诺斯仰慕其余的力量，希望能获得变强之法，仅此而已。”

听众爆发出一阵唏嘘。诗人不慌不忙地继续道：“但爱这只自由鸟，又有谁能说得清道得明？生存于世，便意味着时时刻刻寻找着连系——契约、责任、友情、亲情、爱情，总有一些羁绊将我们牢牢缚于尘世，让我们在清晨得以满怀期许地面对崭新的一日。

“猎魔人埼玉和术士杰诺斯在之后的数年间相伴游历，经历了无数激动人心的历险，消灭了太多恶名远扬的怪物。杰诺斯急躁的性格会给他带来麻烦，好在有埼玉成为指引他的灯塔；埼玉作为人的情感正日复一日消逝，好在杰诺斯的陪伴为他的日常注入生机。或许有什么东西在朝夕相处之间悄然改变；又或许，两人之间逐渐形成的联结，比任何爱情都更加浪漫、更加牢不可破。

“著名的吟游诗人King，师徒旅途中偶尔的同伴，曾为他们谱写过一首歌谣。经过代代传唱，旋律与歌词说不定已与最初的版本大相径庭，但传说故事又何尝不是如此——且允许我弹起琉特琴，将那跨越百年时光的咏叹，向诸位娓娓道来吧。”

（旋律：The Wolven Storm，歌词部分魔改）

These scars long have yearned for your tender caress. To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own

我的伤痕渴望你手指的轻抚，星辰交汇，命运连结

Rend my heart open, then your love profess. A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone

打开心扉，谎称爱恋，乃是命中注定的救赎

You flee my dream come the morning. Your scent - tangerines tart, lilac sweet

清晨时分，你逃离我的梦境，酸涩如柑橘，甜美如丁香

To dream of golden locks entwisted, stormy. Of Venus eyes, glistening as you weep

梦见你的金色秀发，你维纳斯般双眸泪眼朦胧

The one I will follow into the storm. To find your heart, its passion displaced

我愿随你深入暴风，追寻你激情退却的心

By ire ever growing, hardening into stone. Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace

愤怒浇筑，坚如顽石，寒冷中你我共享温暖的拥抱

You flee my dream come the morning. Your scent - tangerines tart, lilac sweet

清晨时分，你逃离我的梦境，酸涩如柑橘，甜美如丁香

To dream of golden locks entwisted, stormy. Of Venus eyes, glistening as you weep

梦见你的金色秀发，你维纳斯般双眸泪眼朦胧

I know not if fate would have us live as one. Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound

你是否是我的命中注定，或仅是爱神无心插柳

The wish I whispered, when it all began. Did it forge a love you might never have found?

当我说出我的心愿，你是否违己之愿与我坠入爱河？

You flee my dream come the morning. Your scent - tangerines tart, lilac sweet

清晨时分，你逃离我的梦境，酸涩如柑橘，甜美如丁香

To dream of golden locks entwisted, stormy. Of Venus eyes, glistening as you weep

梦见你的金色秀发，你维纳斯般双眸泪眼朦胧

To be continued.

【彩蛋】

恩希尔大帝见到阔别十余年的儿子甚是欣慰。然而，当他听到杰诺斯请求同意他和埼玉的婚事时，内心五味杂陈。

“埼玉老师便是我的命定之人。此乃天命所归，非任何人之意志所能忤逆。”

杰诺斯煞有介事地说着。他该回答什么……太阳底下无新事？有其父必有其子？但看着那双与帕薇塔别无二致的眼睛，他就说不出一个“不”字。

“……我好像有点理解卡兰瑟的感受了。”


End file.
